Unforgettable
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: It began with a fidget, and ended with a new edition. An unforgettable Valentine's day present. Family twist. Takes place maybe post "Soprano of Miracles". AUish


**A/n: Takes place maybe post "Soprano of Miracles". AUish. Some elements taken from my fic "****Ön Bérlet". A tad OCCness.**** I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

There was a sigh. He fidgeted, and then I knew something was wrong.

Haji never fidgeted, not even when he was uncomfortable, especially not when he was holding me. If he was feeling awkward, he would ignore it. If he was tired, he'd hold on just a bit longer. If he had to go to the bathroom or something, he'd excuse himself and be gone for less than a minute. But he fidgeted. Therefore, I suspected that there was something off.

I could have been reading into things-all he did was sigh and move around a little-but I knew him and he knew me. So, I didn't really doubt my instincts.

"Hey," I whispered, breaking the natural, safe flow of silence that had engulfed us for the past nine or so hours.

My hair rustled softer than the sheets did, as I curled my legs close to my body; my knees touching my elbows. I curled against his side. My cheek was pressed against the spot between his chest and the upper space on his abdomen. My hands rested on his flat stomach and my short hair was splayed over my face and his skin. He had one warm arm around me and the other was resting behind his neck.

"What is it?" he asked, not whispering and allowing his smooth, comfortingly somber voice fill the still space that was our room.

Goosebumps rose on his skin as I exhaled, my breath hit his flesh. He pressed his thumb in circles on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his to stop the soothing gesture, wanting his fingers laced with mine for the moment.

"Are you okay?" I inquired, peeking up at his face from under my bangs.

My Chevalier was looking between the slits of the blinds, out to the distance of the city around our little world which existed only for as long as I needed to rest. He titled his head to the side at my question. And without so much as a glance, he brushed my hair out of my eyes, the moment as light as a feather and as in habit as breathing.

"You are the one awake at three in the morning to say such a thing. Maybe it is I that should ask you." A ghost of a smile graced his lips, the downward curve of his mouth turned upward in amusement.

I unconsciously jutted my bottom lip out in a slight pout.

I replied, "Seriously. Haji, I can feel something off. Don't be difficult on Valentine's day. What is it?"

His face turned smooth and void of any trace of expression, and a few seconds later his brow creased in concern.

"I'm sorry, does it upset you?"

He withdrew his arm as I moved away from him and propped myself up on an elbow to look at him. He reached out and closed the blinds, then turned his body toward mine to give me his attention.

"No, but I'm worried about you. You're fidgeting and seem more nostalgic than usual," I held his hand again,"what's wrong?"

Haji hesitated, but slowly admitted, "... I'm concerned."

I brought the hand holding his, to my stomach as I asked him, "Why?"

"... I... Please, don't be angry, cannot help but be... skeptical." His eyes begged for me to understand, I did and I couldn't blame him for it.

"It's okay. I know. But, I'm sure. You don't have to worry, nothing could compromise that," reassuringly kissing his cheek, I squeezed his hand,"the timing would make it impossible, And if you did have to worry, would it make a difference? I chose _you _and I love _you_. Would it make you care less?"

He didn't hesitate to answer me.

"No. It wouldn't. But knowing the truth would ease my mind," Haji said, a look of curiosity flitted across his face as he felt the flutter I did.

"Haji there is no way in Hell that it would be possible. I've had tests done, I've had them check over and over. Trust me Haji. Please." I held my breath and waited for him to answer me.

Haji kissed my forehead, then kissed me softly.

He smiled earnestly and replied, "I trust you with everything."

"Same here."

I grabbed him by his ears and brought his mouth down on mine, he chuckled and I rolled us over.

"Happy Valentine's day," Haji murmured.

Again, we kissed, strangely laughing at the same time for a reason I didn't know. Until a sharp pain stabbed at my side. Breaking away from him, I grabbed my side.

"Ouch!" Seething through my teeth, I rubbed the aching tender spot.

Haji put his arm around me. "Are you all right?"

"I hate to admit it, but I don't think so. It hurts really bad," I said, cursing under my breath. "Darn it, I've got to sit up."

"Maybe it's best if you were in the den, closer to the front door in case."

He spoke quickly that I had no time to argue. He soundlessly walked out of the room, turning the lights up dimly, and went to make the living room sofa suitable for me. Silly Boyfriend-er, Sweetheart? Lover? Unofficial husband?

I could hear him moving about and Kai and the others waking. My brother asked what was happening and Haji simply told him that there was nothing to be concerned about. He was a good liar.

A couple minutes went by, I was sure he was placing pillows, moving the blanket Mao left there, adjusting the large pillow Lewis used for a foot rest. When he returned, he picked me up and carried me to the couch, settling and covering me up, tucking me in like a child. And when satisfied, he settled down beside me, one arm over the back of the couch behind my head, so that I could lean against his shoulder. The other hand he splayed across my abdomen.

"Better?" he asked with his nose pressed into my hair.

The pain still jabbed at my side and upward to my bottom rib, it wasn't as harsh but still as persistent.

"Somewhat," I lied.

He rubbed the back of my hand and whispered something in my ear that caused a blush to form on my cheeks. I kissed him, but winced at the sharp jabbing. I could tell his thoughts were racing and trying to figure out he could do help.

"I should wake Julia," he said, "there's something... _off_."

Weakly, I smiled at him.

"I don't want to bother her, but-" I winced again "-if it stops the pain."

Carefully, he got up without jousling me and went to get the good doctor, who had recently rejoined the group. Haji returned a few moments later with Julia in tow. She was shaking her head. I assumed it was for waking her up so early.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Julia began to examine me. Haji knelt beside her and held my hand. Before we knew it, David, Kai, Mao and the rest were awake and in the living room. All confused to what was going on, all concerned with my well being.

"Shush, I'm sorry I need quiet." Julia held up her hand to silence the others as she quickly finished her conclusion.

She silently mouthed her thoughts while typing on her lap top, she seemed to be compiling all the data she was collecting and switching between me and a digital copy of Joel's diary. We all held our breath. Well, I would have if I wasn't whimpering in pain every other second.

Pushing her glasses back into place, Julia counted to twenty aloud and looked at me just as another pain washed over me. She nodded then.

"Based on the research I did on Diva, the observations recorded in Joel's dairy and the procedure for labor-compared to your symptoms now-it's time," Julia told us.

Only she, Haji and I were the ones not confused.

"What the Hell do you mean, "It's time"? And "labor"?" Kai demanded.

I looked at Haji for guidance, then ignored him and turned to Julia after he nodded. Julia nodded as well, "Saya it's time and they have to know now."

The pain was spreading through out my abdomen. I had no time to argue, I grabbed Kai's arm with my free hand.

"Congratulations! You're going to be an uncle Kai!" I exclaimed, "now please Julia what now?!"

"C-section the way you were born, I've never done one so I'm going to need help. Mao please get me my medical bag in the van, David there's a box of Anaesthesia in the trunk I need you to get it and put it in the IV. Lewis, Kai I need towels and a basin full of water, please."

The pain was too much, I scream and braced myself against Haji.

Julia shouted at our shocked friends who were not getting their tasks accomplished, "Would you all please move! Yes, she is pregnant! Has been for more than a year or so! You didn't notice because Chiroptera do not show much physical change! No, I did not know know and keep it from you! I recently found out a few months ago! NOW MOVE!"

Snapping out of their trance, they all scrambled to do as instructed.

Haji tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"It will be all right," he said, letting me crush his bandaged hand.

David returned first, as Julia gave me the Anaesthesia, I prayed to God that Haji was right. The world was spinning after a while, fading in and out, all I could feel was mild pain and people shouting. One thing remained though as I took the pain and voices:

It was the worst Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

"Best Valentine's day ever..." I heard Kai say in awe, I bet he was staring down at the little bundle Julia, or Haji held out to him. "Can't believe it... Hey, when was this kid even conceived?"

"The night after Riku came to from his change as a Chevalier," I informed him, my voice a dreamy falsetto that matched my spinning head. Suddenly a wave of emotion passed through me, "why can't I see my baby yet?!"

Then, Julia laughed, "Hold on, I just need to clean him off and check if he's okay. Then you may see him. Now, don't try to get up."

Like I could.

I heard Julia go into the bathroom and Kai patted my shoulder before helping Lewis clean up. David was calling Joel and Okumara had gone back to bed, while Mao was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. It was still early-eight thirty-seven in the morning-but most of us were too thrown to sleep.

I could still feel that Haji was still kneeling beside me his face buried in my shoulder, his hands over mine. He had not spoken a single word since he had told me of the baby's gender. I was scared to ask what he was thinking.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Easy," my hand wrapped around his bandaged, sore one. He cautioned me again. "Be careful."

I raised my tired, drugged eyes met his. An exhausted smile brightened my face. "Haji where is...?"

"With Julia, it's all right. Just be patient." He stroked my flushed cheek.

I took his hand and held it there, loving the warmth radiating off of it. "Did she show you?"

"Yes."

"Did you count the toes? A mutt like ours could have something wrong with it."

Leaning over, my Chevalier and father of my son placed a kiss on my forehead. "I assure you. Ten fingers and toes."

Sighing and relaxing, we kissed for a bit before I asked, "What should we call him?"

"If you like, we can name him after my father, Lucian. And your George," he offered.

I thought it over; Lucian George Corvin? No, Haji needed to be included. Lucian Caius-George Corvin? I liked it a lot. I agreed, "Alright, now I personally think this is the best name in the world. Maybe because I'm drugged but... Lucian Caius-George Corvin. That's our baby."

David walked in as I announced our son's name. He arched an eyebrow, "Caius?"

"It was Haji's name before he was captured by the slave raiders," I quickly blurted to answer his silly question.

"Ah," David said.

Julia came back with Lucian. She put him in my arms. Suddenly, my world wasn't spinning and just turned grey, white and black.

He was so small... warm... soft... breathing... little heartbeat... so pink... perfect... my little baby. Haji touched his cheek softly, lovingly. He was _our _baby. Our little baby born at the end of a war and the morning of Valentine's day.

For the second time that morning, I leaned over to Haji and whispered, "Hey."

He smiled, his eyes were being to tear up.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get you anything for Valentine's day," carefully I put sleepy Lucian into his large hands,"so here, have a consolation present. Sorry it's not a new cello, or coat but I think you'll like him better."

Haji cradled Lucian against his chest, looking down at the infant with a wide-eyed childish expression I had never seen him display. He was like a kid on Christmas morning. It was a scene that made me so happy, a tear rolled down my face.

"I think he loves you already," I mumbled when Lucian began using Haji's finger as a pacifier. "Maybe not as much as me yet."

Haji leaned over towards me, bringing the three of us closer together. He kissed our son's forehead. Then my lips.

"Happy Valentine's day Saya. I love you."

"Happy Valentine's day Haji, I love you too."

_

* * *

_

**A/n: Sweet fluff anyone? Please review and don't flame me.**


End file.
